


The two side of cats lovers - Chat Blanc X Chat noir - Miraculous ladybug - yaoi

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat blanc separate of chat Noir, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Selfcest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Un confundido chat noir se ve en vuelto en un gran dilema, no solo por el amor de la heroína ladybug, sino también por la llegada de un misterioso y parecido en mucho llamado chat blanc que trata de seducirlo de las mil y un formas... y hacerlo ver que no esta tan solo como el joven de 16 años cree...; sin tiendo cada vez mas afecto por el otro ¨gato¨ el sentirá el amor como siempre quiso sentirlo. Pero el deber de la heroína es detener la maldad, aunque tenga un presentimiento contradictorio...Créditos de miraculous: thomas astruc y disney.Créditos de la historia y los pequeños gatetos: RaphaHSLeon.Publicado wattpad: 2 de Noviembre del 2019Acompáñenme a ver esta maravillosa historia..Traje mas fusionados al portador... sexo.. y ¨¿gatitos?¨..
Relationships: Adrien Agreste| Chat Noir / Chat Blanc
Kudos: 1





	1. Capitulo 1: Un día normal en parís... ¿o no sera así?..

Un día normal con su laydy combatiendo el crimen mientras al mismo tiempo la trata de enamorar con sus habilidades, claro sin comprometer su verdadera identidad durante estos intentos, pero ella siempre le rechazaba como ella acostumbraba a legando que el siempre tratando cuando estaban durante una pelea.

En este caso el super villano de hoy no eran nada mas y nada menos que los mismísimos hawk moth y mayura, quienes intentaron de engañarlos con un nuevo supervillano o eso pensaron ellos, al solo ser un multi-sentí-monstruo que mayura creo esta vez, este teniendo la habilidad de crear una copia idéntica siendo amoldable al antojo de la portadora del pavo real y su objeto.

Lograron vencerlos al destruir el objeto que controla al sentí-monstruo, la heroína de puntos limpia la pluma y la deja ir, y exclama su arreglador de las cosas: ¨¡miraculous ladybug!¨, volviendo a la normalidad las áreas afectadas por la confrontaciones.

Chat noir: Sonriendo a la mariquita - Bien, echo my lady, en otro día atraparemos a esos dos - dijo, le extiende el puño en señal de victoria.

Ladybug: Une sus puños con el gato - En eso tienes razón, chat noir.. - suenan sus aretes - ¡Adiós, me tengo que ir, hasta la próxima! - dijo mientras usaba su yoyo para escapar rápido.

Suspira, y ya convencido de que ella no le haría caso se dirige a su casa, antes de que su padre se diera cuenta que no estaba e fuera akumatizado, entra por la ventana que dejo abierta, se des-transforma y escuchas pisadas, apaga el reproductor de música, se calma para seguir tocando el piano en la misma nota del reproductor.

Gabriel Ag.: Entra a la habitación - ¡Adrien, que bueno que estés bien! - dijo aunque falso tono de preocupación con su hijo.

Adrien: Sin querer verle - Si.. - dijo tratando de no darle a entender que le molestaba.

Nathalie: Mira la agenda de gabriel y adrien - Sr. agreste, adrien tiene que ir a la escuela mañana, ya es tarde.. - dijo.

Gabriel Ag: Vuelve a su típica personalidad y le dice - Espero y no vuelvas a darme otro susto adrien, mañana quiero que vayas a casa de kagami y que la pases bien con ella.. - dijo frió.

Adrien: Asiente en silencio con la cabeza agachada.

Cuando los dos se van de la habitación del rubio, dejando al joven con su kawami de gato negro que comía su queso camenbert triste con la forma en que era tratado el niño de ojos verdes, cuando termino supo que adrien quería un poco de aire. Por lo que sin chistear o refunfuñar lo deja transformarse sin ningún problema, dejando salir al chico de su frió encierro moderno por una segunda vez en el día, pero no para ir tras la heroína o luchar, vigilar la ciudad.

Para destrejarse de su vida normal, por que no puede tener una vida normal como marinett o el resto de sus amigos, hasta chloe es mejor que su vida o kagami que su mama era estricta pero bueno, era mejor que es la idea; incluso sabiendo que ladybug nunca lo amaría. Aunque los sentimientos negativos lo depriman, todavía tenia esperanza de que tal vez encontraría a alguien con sus mismos sentimientos. Cansado de lecciones, modela je y de todo por todo.

Una paloma mas blanca y otra mas negra veía el, desde que llego a la torre ifel, desde perros hasta gatos, palomas y pequeños animales como ratones, inclusos peces, ¡haaaa!, hasta la vida animal tiene mas amor que el.. pero el estaba feliz por estos seres, quienes merecían cada muestra de amor, como el sr. pichón y sus palomas. Ya estaba anocheciendo, el cielo nocturno junto a un montón de estrellas acompañaban la luna.

Chat noir/adrien: Mirando a la mismísima luna, tomando entre sus manos su cascabel de su traje como un apoyo, cierra sus ojos - Quisiera encontrar a alguien.. que me haga sentir lo que no puedo o no logro sentir... amor.. por mi.. por alguien que le importe.. amor por ser una familia.. quiero encontrar la forma de amar y ser amado - cae de rodillas llorando por sus propias palabras.

Una mariposa e una pluma se encontraban cerca de el, oyendo las palabras del miraculous del gato, forman un circulo blanco se forma alrededor de el, y lo elevan hasta unos 2 metros del suelo donde estaba y toman copia del mismísimo chat noir, centrándose en el cascabel, mientras que con plagg sucedía algo parecido pero este estaba consiente de un especie de ¨clon blanco¨ una bola de luz toma la forma este en un cascabel, suavemente estos le dejan en el suelo otra vez y se eleva hacia arriba.

Cuando este abre los ojos solo ve una estela blanca que iba mas allá del parque y el rió, se seca las lagrimas a recordar que tenia que regresar a su casa antes de que su padre se alterara, olvidando así sus emociones de nuevo por personas externas que solo lo usaban, sus amigos por lo menos lo usaban para divertirse todos por igual. Pero se preocupa lo que esa cosa pudo ser y va a investigar

\- Mientras que en la caída de la ¨estrella blanca¨, ¿¿¿??? -

El ¨cascabel¨ de luz blanca se detiene a unos dos metros de la superficie del suelo, y los mismos círculos aparecieron y comenzaron a dejar a una forma humana, para luego hacer un traje parecido al de chat noir.. pero este era blanco. Cae suavemente en su trasero, despertando lo de su ¨sueño¨ no con sueños, al abrir sus ojos ve la luna iluminando a el se levanta y se ve así mismo en unos pedazos de espejo que estaban regados por el piso; en el se vio su cabello color amarillo pasando a blanco y sus ojos azules a pesar de llevar una mascara.

¿¿¿???: Sin dejar de mirar los pedazos en el suelo -( ¿Quien soy? )- se pregunta, se toca sus orejas de gato y son reales, la cola de cinturón valla cuando la mordió era tan real.

¿¿¿???: Viendo como el estúpido se hace cosas - ¡Deja de lastimarte!, ¡así no llegaras en optimas condiciones para conquistar a tu gato! - dijo gritando la especie de gato, al chico que deja de hacer eso y le mira atento - Valla que eres inteligente.. - dijo.

¿¿¿???: Lo mira un poco frió y no parece impresionado, mientras se sentaba como un gato - Te lo advierto, ¿quien eres y si sabes que soy yo? - dijo a la especie de gato blanco pero mas pequeño que el.

¿¿¿???: Sonríe y mira a los ojos azules del portador del traje - Bueno, por el momento, llama me catastrophe.. - dijo y mira al rededor de el, este le trata de seguir la mirada, pero el gato blanco que levita es muy rápido - Mmm.. - busca al rededor del lugar - dame un momento - sale a fuera.

Mientras la cosa sale por el mismo hoyo por el que ambos entraron, el gato de blanco, se comenzó a explorar a si mismo, como las partes de su traje que el quería fuera se las podía quitar, igual era la mascara blanca, pero no la cola larga e las orejas que eran como las de un mismísimo gato; cuando se quita el traje este se va a lo que el se dio cuenta era un anillo blanco con la imagen de una huella de gato. Siente que alguien se acerca a investigar, en forma de instinto su traje vuelve y mascara a su lugar, se esconde en la obscuridad y detrás de unas cosas.

Quien venia entra en el agujero, y mira a su alrededor pero no ve nada, en cambio quien estaba escondido vio atentamente quien entro, su rostro, su sonrisa amable a pesar de la situación, sus ojos, su voz, todo todo en el.. se enamoro de este chico gato negro iluminado por la luna, con un traje de gato casi igual al suyo.. sera este quien catastrophe le dijo.

Chat noir: Levanta los hombros - Bueno.. por lo que veo no fue tan grave, es un gusto, chat noir fuera.. - sale de un salto.

El gato de blanco guarda el nombre de este, curioso a donde iba lo persigue a donde que este fuese, comienza a seguir al gato negro por los tejados de los edificios, teniendo cuidado que este no lo fuera a ver que alguien mas lo seguía, llega a una mansión y el gato negro como si nada entra por la ventana abierta.

Chat noir: Bosteza y se acuesta en la cama, se des-transforma quedando dormido - Hasta mañana plagg.. y gracias por hoy.. - dijo entre murmullos.

La presencia del gato blanco a dentro de la habitación, no altera al pobre e hambriento kawami que intenta llega a un plato de queso, pero solo puede llegar a unos pasos de la cama del chico rubio.. este gato blanco le tapa con la manta y le da al gato negro su queso. Guarda en su memoria el mismo rostro.. sale hacia el edificio.

Donde el gato que se hizo llamar kawami lo esperaba, con un montón de cosas, libros, revistas, posters y de mas. Cuando el del traje llego, dejo de acomodar las cosas para enseñarles algunas cosas.

Catastrophe: Su patas en su cintura con una sonrisa inteligente - ¿A donde fuiste? - le pregunta.

¿¿¿???: Se acerca caminando como un gato normal y se sienta - Vi al otro gato de que hablas.. - dijo - Se llama chat noir.. - dice al pequeño gato blanco.

Catastrophe: Lo mira - Bueno, si el se llama así, entonces.. ¡te llamaras chat blanc! - dice mientras le estira un pata.

Chat blanc: No interesado pero si curioso - ¿Que es lo haces? - pregunta.

Catastrophe: Ríe por lo que le tendría que enseñar - Primero tienes que aprender todo de las costumbres humanas, chico, mucho antes de acortejar a tu gato.. - dijo mientras le pasaba un pesado libro sobre las cosas de los humanos - Léelo.. - solo le dijo.

Desde esa noche algo cambiaran para uno de los dos...

CONTINUARA....

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Capitulo 2: Misterioso caballero de blanco..

El día siguiente para adrien en su habitación se alistaba para ir a la escuela e sus clases extras.. que tanto odiaba por no dejarle estar con sus amigos en los buenos momentos divertidos, luego tenia que acompañar a kagami a su casa. Plagg se preocupa por el chico y lo aconseja pero el joven no tiene de otra que obedecer a lo que su padre quiere que el haga. Pero este estaba pensando sobre lo de anoche y la ¨estrella¨ al preguntarle esto a plagg el solo dijo que no vio ninguna estrella o algo parecido.

Plagg: Desde la mañana no toca su queso camenbert - Adrien.. - se pone en su hombro - Vamos a la escuela de seguro tus amigos tienen algo planeado y si tenemos suerte podremos ir - dijo con una sonrisa para animar al rubio, trata de no sonar preocupado por el chico.

Adrien: Sonrió al pequeño gato negro - Tienes razón plagg pero sera mejor que desayunes o no podremos hacer nada hasta que te comas todo el camenbert de parís.. - dijo.

Una pequeña risa al chiste que el pequeño gato que se esconde en su bolso no aguanta tampoco en no reírse por la razón del chico y acepto gustoso la porción que este le daba.

Bajo para tomar algo de desayunar o en este caso para el camino a la escuela, no tenia muchas ganas de ver a su padre y su guardaespaldas estaba esperándolo en el auto, y el lo lleva a la escuela sin decir una palabra al rubio.

Al llegar ve a su mejor amigo nino, y sintiéndose un poco mejor por aunque alguien le prestara una interesada atención realmente, luego llego marinett y la mejor amiga de ella alya que le dieron mas ánimos.. y la misma amable e generosa y un poco torpe de marinett le hizo el día de la forma que ella solamente podía. La mañana de clases fue tranquila por lo menos para el y no tanto para sus compañeros con el primer examen del día y la semana de exámenes importantes.

En el recreo, mientras todos sus amigo querían hablar unos con otros, el fue a la biblioteca para leer un poco; no tenia tantas ganas de estar con los demás, plagg era su único acompañante para estos minutos en la escuela parisina. Mientras leyó un libro cualquiera siente que alguien le mira desde algún lugar, mira disimuladamente pero no lo encuentra no le toma importancia tal vez lia o marinett otra vez; plagg se esconde al sentir la presencia de que les miran.

Desde arriba el gato de blanco le mira sabiendo usar el área que tenia, el chico o mejor dicho su gato de negro estaba en el edificio que según el libro que le dio catastrophe se llama escuela y esa área en especial biblioteca, paso toda la noche leyendo los libros que el pequeño gato consiguió, aprendió en lo teórico sobre las cosas de humanos.. pero quería aprender mas del chico que era a la vez su gato negro, ve el anillo amarrado con una cadena negra en su cuello y ve el anillo del chico.. eso es lo que le hace tener el traje entonces.

Chat blanc: Ve a adrien - ¿Que hace? - se pregunta.

Castrastrophe: Comiendo un pescado - Estudia, es una escuela e biblioteca.. - dijo y se acerca - Deberías comer un poco.. - le señala el pez.

Chat blan come o mas bien le da una sola mordida, ve con toda atención al chico rubio, lo sigue a todos lados que el pueda, desde esta mañana que el chico despertó o mas bien que el termino de leer el libro sobre las costumbres humanas y cada uno de los libros que el pequeño gato blanco le dio.

Suena una alarma y todos los estudiantes se reúnen en sus correspondientes salones era el ataque de un super villano, adrien sabe que significa y se escapa al baño.

Plagg: Cruzado de sus diminutas patas - Todo en este día iba sumamente bien, aburrido pero bien.. - dijo.

Adrien: Sonríe - Lose, pero eso no es justificación para no arreglarlo.. - dijo - ¡Plagg las garras! - dijo.

El traje del héroe de gato negro aparece, llenando de nuevo la completa felicidad del portador, sale al techo de la escuela, y se encuentra con su lady, pero a lo lejos eran vistos por el gato de blanco.

Chat noir: Usa su arma como bastón - Bueno días, mi lady, ¿a quien debemos desakumatizar? - le pregunta, coqueto mas por rutina que por ser realmente de esa forma con ella.

Ladybug: Mira al chico del traje de gato - Son dos gemelas, de una chica llamada alya.. - dijo saca su yoyo e lo usa para columpiarse por los tejados - ¡Apúrate chat noir! - le grita.

Chat noir: La sigue - Lo que tu digas mi lady - usa su bastón para alcanzar a la mujer vestida de rojo y puntos negros -( Un poco de diversión no me caerá mal )- pensó.

Mientras iban a donde las gemelas akumatizadas, eran seguidos por el gato de blanco, que vio la forma en que el gato de negro acortejaba con todos sus esfuerzos al bicho rojo de puntos negros, siguió a la pareja no muy amistosa entre ellos.

Al llegar muchos pero muchos clones de un mismo akumatizado en plena luz del día, el gato de blanco mira con atención a todos ellos, pero regresa a su verdadera atención.

Los dos héroes parisinos, no podían ir a buscar a plena luz del día ayuda por lo que la misión se dividía en: evitar que comieran y de romper los sombreros, el héroe de negro asiente y se encarga de un lado, la mujer de otro lado. Cuando ya llevaban la mitad la mujer de rojo y puntos invoca su ya conocido ¨amuleto encantado¨, pero esta vez no fue lo de la otra vez, tenia forma de un gato.

Ladybug: Mira a todos lados - ¡¿Que piensa el amuleto encantado que haga con esto?! - pero uno de los clones o el verdadero se lo quita.

Y la comienzan a rodear, los mantuvo a raya con su yoyo pero no era como ella lo planea, ¡por que no le sale sus ideas este día!. El gato de negro trata de ayudarla, pero estaba igual de problemas amarrado a su bastón como si fuera una especie de sacrificio indio, solo que los clones estaban por prenderles fuego.

El gato de blanco mira al de negro, tenia que hacer algo, busca lo que parece ser una copia del bastón del héroe de negro, salta de su escondite y saca el bastón pero no en vez de ser un simple bastón extensible.. se convierte en una espada!, lo que el pensó.

Corre y salta hasta cortar no solo los gorros de todos los clones, dar con los verdaderos y rescatar al héroe de negro, sorprendiendo a este quien estaba a solo centímetros del rostro del otro, al estar contra el suelo y otro encima de ti protegiéndote era un poco incomodo. Para chat noir era algo que no se esperaba, era igual a el o mas bien un clon, cabello rubio pero que se convertía en blanco, traje blanco y ojos increíblemente azules; siente sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Este usa su espada para liberarlo de las ataduras y le da su espacio, el felino de negro se sienta y se levanta con su arma, el otro le tiende la mano.

Chat blanc: Lo revisa los mas rápido - ¿Estas bien? - ve que se comienza acercar los reporteros.

Chat noir: Lo mira confundido - Gracias, pero, ¿quien eres tu? - pregunta al detraje blanco.

Chat blanc: Toma la mano del héroe, la que tiene el anillo - Ve a buscar un lugar en donde tu quieras pero, esta noche si quieres saber mas, te encontrare... - dijo, besa la mano del otro y salta hacia un edificio -( Están lindo... )- pensó guardando cuando lo tenia cara a cara.

La chica de puntos atrapa las mariposas y las purifica, ella vio lo que paso con el otro ¨héroe¨, pero que ella recuerda es que solo hay un miraculous del gato y era negro, preguntaría a tikki mas tarde, se acerca al héroe felino quien miraba a la dirección del otro.

Ladybug: Pone su mano en el hombro de este - ¿Estas bien chat noir? - pregunta.

Chat noir: Mira el lugar -( ¿Quien es?... quiere encontrarse conmigo, no veo porque no... )- se dijo en su mente, siente que le hablan hasta que le voltean - ¿Has dicho algo mi lady?.. - con una risa nerviosa.

Ladybug: Preocupada por el otro - ¿Seguro que lo estas, quien era ese? - le pregunta curiosa.

Chat noir: Niega - Estoy bien, gracias.. - dijo y escucha que esta a no mucho de des-trasformarse - Hasta luego mi lady.. - dijo.

Se dirige a su casa para pensar bien que acaba de pasar, apareció un héroe gato de blanco, le salvo a el y a su lady, se preocupo por el e le beso su mano, sacude su cabeza quitando los pensamientos que eran de otro lado e le hacían tener mariposas en el estomago, era un chico claro esta por su voz.. pero ¿quien es y porque se parece tanto a el?...

\- En el ático destruido -

El gato de blanco consiguió nuevos libros, pero los pensamientos de estar tan cerca con su gato, el gato pequeño le obliga a comer mas bocados de pescado, si quería mantener su fuerza para esta noche y los que el quería.

Chat blanc: Mira al gato - ¿Quien era la de rojo y puntos? - mientras se come todo el pescado.

Catastrophe: Busca una revista - Mira, ella.. - señala la imagen y el texto - Es ladybug, es la heroína de la ciudad y de todo parís, el es chat noir.. - dijo muestra la imagen - El es su ayudante.. - dijo.

Chat noir: Se queda callado analizando lo recopilado - ¿Entonces para ella el es solo un ayudante? - pregunta.

Catastrophe: Asiente - Puede ser, pero se ve que el la quiere.. de la misma forma que tu lo quieres a el.. - dijo - Vamos a alistarte para tu noche.. - dijo.

\- Mientras en otro lugar -

Mira las pantallas de las noticias, en todos los canales estaba el misterioso héroe de blanco o el misterioso caballero de blanco, quien tenia cosas en común con chat noir, demasiados en realidad no solo físico o de belleza. El averiguaría quien es y si es posible le arrebataría su miraculous cuando tenga la oportunidad, ve a su asistente y ella le informa que adrien regreso temprano al no sentirse bien, le dio la orden de que practicara piano toda la tarde si el quería, el mismo hablaría con la madre de kagami..

CoNtInUaRa.......

\----------------------------------------------------


	3. Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos formalmente, chat blanc e chat noir..

El chico rubio no sabia que hacer, ese nuevo ¨héroe¨ estaba en las noticias de todo parís, sin mencionar que le invito a una cita esta noche, el pequeño gato come preocupado su camenbert e ayuda al chico con algunos consejos, pero este tenia dudas sobre que hacer por como lo trato cuando lo salvo de los zapotis.

Adrien: Suspira - Plagg mira solo no se tiene algo raro.. - dijo y cambio los canales a donde se ve que le besa la mano y lo trata educado - ¿?Puede ser una trampa de hotmowk - dice mirando fijamente la escena.

Plagg: Mira - Pienso que es un buen partido adrien.. - dijo sonriendo haciendo dar un pequeño salto al rubio - ¿No estarás pensado que es un akumatizado o un sentimounstro? - le pregunta.

Adrien: Cierra los ojos - No lose.. - dijo y mira a su ventana - Ya se hace tarde.. - se levanta y camina hacia la ventana.

El muchacho se transforma con ayuda del gato flotante en el héroe gatuno de traje negro, salta para buscan un lugar donde esperar al otro gato, sonríe un poco es su momento para desestresarse de sus deberes y lo aprovecharía, aun siendo por su contrincante..

\- Mientras en otro lugar -

El maestro fu escuchaba a la chica peli-azul con atención era algo serio lo que paso mientras ellos estaban en su misión, justo en el ultimo momento aparece ese gato de blanco que les salvo el pellejo, y que desapareció sin mas; la chica que le explicaba todo al hombre, se sienta un poco apenada por como dejo esto pero le preocupaba que este chico, akuma o sentimounstro fuera un peligro para la ciudad en general.

Maestro fu: Asiente - Es algo preocupante marinett - dijo serio mirando a la chica - Que recuerde no existe un segundo miraculous del gato - dijo mirando a los ojos de la chica - Pero no puedes hacerlo y usar tu miraculous ladybug hasta saber la verdad, has una pequeña investigación cada vez que aparezca este individuo - dijo a la joven.

Marinett: Asiente - Pero solo bastara que haga una cosa y lo usare contra el - dijo levantándose - Bueno me tengo que ir maestro muchas gracias - dijo para salir - Nos vemos otro día maestro - corre.

Maestro fu: Mira a su kawami wais - Es algo preocupante la aparición de este nuevo héroe o villano.. - dijo mirando al pequeño ser flotante.

Wais: Asiente - No conozco a un segundo kawami de gato.. maestro - dijo apenado al hombre viejo.

Maestro fu: Suspira mirando a su ventana - Espero y chat noir sepa lo que hace - dijo un poco preocupado y nervioso.

\- Mientras en otro lugar -

El gato negro esperaba al otro gato blanco, tarareaba una canción, el sol ya se había ocultado y sale la luna con el ejercito de estrellas, era demasiado hermoso para el verlo, voltea a los lados buscando al otro, suelta un suspiro.

Chat noir: Mira a las personas que caminaban en parejas - Haaa, no debí de haber venido - dijo un poco enojado.

Camina unos pasos y un gato negro se para en su camino, sigue caminando rodeando al gato, ahora uno blanco, y luego otro aparece seguido de otro hasta estar completamente rodeado por estos.

Chat noir: Algo nervioso - Hola, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente que me dejen ir, ¿chicas? - duda.

Los gatos maúllan un poco enojados y sus ojos un brillo aterrador para el héroe gatuno de negro, el chico estaba ahora asustado mientras retrocedía lentamente y estos avanzaban hacia el, es acorralado contra la pared de las chimeneas del edificio, sus orejas estaban echadas a los lados por ser molestado o asustado, un maullido mucho mas escalofriante escucha desde sus espaldas.

¿¿¿???: Gruñe e sisea desde arriba, en 4 patas y sus ojos azules en advertencia - El no les pertenece.. - se lanza hacia ellos quedando en 4 patas igual, los gatos quienes maullando corren para evitar la pelea con el mas grande.

Los gatos desaparecen como aparecieron, el héroe de negro estaba impresionado pero nota quien lo salvo es el otro gato de blanco, este camina en 4 patas y se dirige hacia a el, se pregunta como puede hacer eso si es un humano.

Chat noir: Da un paso adelante algo temeroso - Llegas tarde en este espectáculo de luna - dijo cruzado de brazos haciendo puchero - Ahora como quedamos en el día, ¿quien eres? - dijo mirando a los fríos ojos azules.

¿¿¿???: Se levanta como una persona normal mirando fijamente los ojos verdes - Soy chat blanc.. - dijo haciendo una reverencia al gato de negro como si fuera un rey - Tu debes ser chat noir.. si mal no lo recuerdo - toma la mano del anillo y lo besa, haciendo que el rubio se sonroje como tomate.

Chat noir: Sonrojado - Bien, ¿puede regresar me mi mano, por favor? - dijo nervioso por la mirada de este - Que raro a los gatos normalmente la pasan saliendo corriendo y jugando conmigo, ¿que les pasara que vinieron en manada? - se pregunta en voz alta.

Chat blanc: Hace una rápida vuelta al gato negro como si fuera un verdadero gato, mientras estaba pensando en otra cosa y lo olfatea - Vieron algo muy lindo y quisieron jugar con el.. - dijo haciendo sonrojar a chat noir - Tu no eres lindo, eres hermoso.. una completa obra de arte diría yo - dijo usando uno de sus dedos con garras para tocar el cascabel del otro e hacerlo sonar, de una forma coqueta sale una pequeña sonrisa, se aleja para darle espacio.

Chat noir: Confundido y sonrojado - Oye, ¿estas coqueteando conmigo? - le pregunta al otro chico y se sorprende cuando este se sonríe mas -( ¿Puede estar.. enamorado y apenas nos conocemos? )- se pregunta, una sensación como si les mantuviera unidos es percibida inconsientemente.

Chat blanc: Asiente y sonrió de forma seductora mandando un escalofrió al otro - ¿Por que no diría algo hermoso a alguien hermoso? - dijo mientras se sentaba en 4 patas frente al otro - ¿Te molesta que te diga estas cosas? - dijo su voz cambia a una triste y sus orejas se echan atrás, el rostro de chat noir era un poco confundido, nervioso o enojado.

Chat noir: Niega rápidamente y moviendo sus manos - Es solo que es un poco raro, nadie coquetea conmigo, ni siquiera mi lady o eso creo.. - dijo y se sienta como puede como chat blanc - Mucho gusto y gracias por el cumplido.. - iba a decir otra cosa pero el anillo suena - Lo siento sera para otro día.. - dijo -( Haaa, esto estaba interesante.. ¡¿que piensas?! )- se dijo en su mente.

Chat blanc: Lo toma de su mano y lo jala a un abrazo, lo huele cerrando sus ojos sintiendo el cabello del otro en su mejilla y una mano jugando con los suaves cabellos - Si necesitas hablar.. estoy para ti - dijo soltando al otro - Toma antes de irte - dijo dando en su mano una flor verde.

Chat noir: La toma un poco avergonzado y asiente - Gracias por esto, hasta luego.. - murmura y se va saltando por los tejados - ¡Espero verte cuando hayan problemas! - grita haciendo señas.

Chat blanc: Mira al otro irse - Catastrophe, ¿el.. esta molesto.. conmigo? - pregunta al pequeño gato blanco flotante, su voz y en sentido expresivo parecen no estar triste como lo mostró al otro.

Catastrophe: Niega y se para en la cabeza entre las orejas - Dale tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden y puedes intentar darle mas regalos o ser mas romántico con el, con eso caerá rendido a ti.. - dijo y mira la expresión fría de este - Bueno, no puedes hacerte tantas ilusiones, dijo de su ¨lady¨, seguro es la catarina - dijo - Vamos para que comas algo, encontré un grandioso lugar con peces - le guía a donde estaba.

Los planes cambian cuando el héroe de traje blanco corre tras el del traje negro, lo vuelve a ver por la ventana mientras estaba en el edificio enfrente a la gran casa, sus miedos fueron desapareciendo ahora si sigue al gato flotante a donde quiere..

El héroe gato blanco vuelve a su apariencia inexpresiva durante todo el camino, el gato pequeño le guía a una fuente, en eso unos niños lo ven tratando de pescar a los peces, corren a su casa, el chico de traje blanco estaba escuchando todo a su alrededor incluido los niños, un momento después llegan dejando le unos croasants y se esconde, este los toma y desaparece..

\- Mientras con chat noir -

El gato rubio corre por los tejados, cuidando de no soltar la pequeña flor verde, al llegar a su casa pasa por la ventana justo a tiempo a destrasnformarse, la flor en sus manos y siente sus mejillas calentarse, pero una parte mas fuerte le recuerda que aun estaba ladybug y una que le daba la sensación que siempre quería sentir.. amor y que le amaran a el..

Plagg: Comiendo su queso - Adrien - dijo mirando a la flor - Creo que alguien esta enamorado de ti.. - dijo un poco dramático no lo era, esta vez era sincero.

Adrien: Sonrojado mas por esto - No no no, es.. posible - dijo su corazón late rápido cada palpitar con la misma sensación - Solo nos presentamos.. - dijo mirando al otro y bosteza.

Camina e iba a dejar la flor en la mesa, pero ve el florero con agua sobre su piano y la deja allí, se acuesta apagando las luces, se arropa y intenta dormir... e lo logra sin mucho esfuerzo, el pequeño gato negro se acuesta en el pecho de su portador; el corazón del chico aun siente la cercanía del otro gato desconocido que fue tan caballeroso con el, el gato de ojos fríos pero valiente como un guerrero..

\- En el ático -

El gato blanco leía con mucha atención unos libros nuevos traídos por el fato flotante, necesitaba aprender mas para agradar le a su gato y su curiosidad en general sobre los humanos, no podía estar las 24/7 mirando a las personas todo el tiempo e mas si quiere conquistar al otro, comió lo que le dieron los niños hace un rato y lo comparte con catastrophe.

Cierra el libro y se acuesta en la cama improvisada, como si fuera un gato real se acurruca y su cola se enrolla a su alrededor, el pequeño gato flotante se sorprende cuando este le atrae a el y lo abraza, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad.. como lo era el chico rubio de ojos verdes que descansaba, su gato de ojos hermosos cálidos y en busca de protección..

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------------


	4. Capitulo 4: amor-odio... ¡deja de seguirme pervertido!, ¡maldita bicho!

Como las cosas pueden cambiar de un día para otro, en especial para el héroe gatuno de negro y chico de 16 años super modelo de la marca de su frió y raro padre que lo mantiene cautivo en su propia casa si este quería, pero ahora el es quien era perseguido por el misterioso conocido como chat blanc.

Desde hace un tiempo que apareció chat blanc, la heroína de parís ladybug y su fiel compañero chat noir, que comenzaron sus investigaciones acerca de este nuevo ¨héroe de gato blanco¨, quien cada que el héroe de gato negro estaba en problemas lo salva y trata como una princesa. Ladybug fue contado todo al maestro fu, aunque aun le molesta los intentos de chat noir por enamorarla... era rápidamente espantado cuando el otro estaba presente con un pequeño obsequio a este.

Chat noir: Corriendo como puede - ¡Deja de seguirme! - le grita al otro.

Chat blanc: Aun detrás de el - No - dijo solamente.

Su anillo suena y entra a un edificio cerrando la puerta y buscando un lugar seguro donde destraformarse, el otro estaba observando al otro desde afuera, ve al chico salir de abajo de un escritorio y salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Chat blanc: Baja las orejas un momento - Gatito... - dijo y volviendo a su seriedad, no desecha la flor en sus manos, solo la aprieta.

Catrastrophe: Lo mira preocupado y trata de calmarlo - Pronto caerá a ti - dijo al quien mira la venta sin expresión alguna.

Chat blanc: Asiente - Quiero mas libros.. - dijo solamente y salta a otro edificio.

Cuida que los humanos le vean mucho, era divertido para el que traten de tomar una prueba de el, saliendo borrones, o ángulos no eran buenos, otras veces rompió celulares y cámaras por igual cuando estas le molesta.

\- Con adrien -

Camina un poco cansado de ser perseguido después de luchar contra el akumatizado cuando el héroe de blanco aparece, pero ahora no tiene tiempo de eso, entra a su clase desanimado, pero cambia rápido de actitud al sentir las miradas de sus amigos e compañeros de clase, no quería molestarles... con sus problemas.

Se sienta a lado de nino y comienza la clase, anota todo, pero no puede evitar pensar sobre sus otras clases, esgrima, chino.... suspira viendo que seria un largo día para el, ha y su sesión fotográfica para las 5 en el museo.. ¿que estará haciendo chat blanc ahora?.

Se sonroja, le ha estado dando regalos y flores de muchos colores, era.. romántico y detallista, niega de repente mientras se sonroja un poco, eso ha pasado cada que se encuentran en las luchas o de noche.. siente en su pecho latir su corazón..

Se mantiene fijando su atención en la clase..

\- Con chat blanc, en el ático -

Se lame como un gato su mano, estaba en lo que los libros llaman ¨baño¨, se estaba bueno aseando con obvie-dad, necesitaba estar limpio contaste-mente, su traje es blanco, su cabello es blanco y sus ojos son azules.. todo lo contrario a su gato, traje negro, cabello amarillo y ojos verdes como el pasto recién regado; estaba desnudo para esto, guardando su traje en el anillo-collar en su cuello,.

Chat blanc: Mira entre sus piernas - ¿Que es esto? - pregunta sintiéndose lo duro que estaba.

Catastrophe: Sale de la tina/balde - Eso es lo que se conoce entre los chicos de su edad como.. erección - dijo nadando - ¿No harás eso con tu problema?, bueno un baño con agua fría arregla las cosas - lo mira.

Chat blanc: Lo mira - ¿Arreglarlo? - curioso, lo toma con cuidado de no lastimarse con sus garras y comienza a mover lo, gruñe por lo placentero, una cosa blanca sale cuando no puede mas - ¿Que es esto? - pregunta, lo lame antes de que le responda el gato blanco - Sabe.. rico - la me lo que queda en su mano.

Catastrophe: Lo mira con sus ojos azules grandes - ¿¡Que haces pendejo!?, ¡te comes a tus gatitos! - dijo asustado - Ya que... eso es semen.. - dijo sin mas.

Chat blanc: Ronronea - Entonces.. le daré esto a mi gato.. - dijo pensando en lo que puede sentir con su enamorado - ¿El lo sentirá también, como yo lo hice? - pregunta de forma inocente.

Catastrophe: Le tira un balde de agua - Si, si el quiere por su propia voluntad.. ¡ahora báñate! - le ordena al chico gato.

El chico se baña al fin como un ser humano normal... y el no tiene nada normal.. pero le comienza a gustar el agua, pero aun era un gato y no puede evitar lamerse o rascarse con su pie, cuando era suficiente sale.. era tiempo de seguir a su gatito.

\- Con adrien en la escuela -

Sale de clases y se va a los baños, se transforma en chat noir con ayuda de plagg, no quiere saber nada mas de clases o otras cosas, sale lo mas rápido y corre a otro lugar... suspira cuando esta en la misma catedral que estaba hace unas noches.... escucha alguien tarareando..

Chat noir: Saca su bastón - ¡¿Quien anda allí?! - pregunta.

El misterioso individuo se muestra era chat blanc, quien se sienta a lado de este manteniendo distancia del nervioso gato de negro..

Chat blanc: Muestras la flor de esta mañana - Toma - dijo solamente.

Chat noir: La toma con cuidado - Gracias, es muy linda - dijo viendo la hermosa flor, mira al otro - Disculpa por esta mañana - ve que mantiene la vista en la ciudad - No es muy común que me den regalos sin antes yo darlo... - dijo bajo, saca un pequeño paquete y sonriendo - Toma, lo hice con mucho cariño - dijo sonriendo con confianza.

Chat blanc: Lo mira y lo toma - G-gracias - dijo y lo abre, era un mini-chatnoir de peluche - Es hermoso, pero no tanto como el real y verdadero chat noir... - dijo con la vista puesta en el oji-verde, sus palabras salen directo de su corazón.

Chat noir: Sonrojado y mas nervioso - G-gracias - dijo nada mas le costaba pronunciar palabras y mas cuando el otro se acerca con el pequeño peluche en su cabeza y lo acorrala.

Chat blanc: Se acerca a su rostro y le deja un suave beso, su mano pasa por los muslos e suben al cascabel de este - Disculpa por eso.. no encuentro otra forma de agradecerte.. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Chat noir: Sonrojado como tomate - ¡Deja de seguirme gato pervertido! - le da una patada en su estomago.

El de blanco termina lejos del vestido en negro, cuando se recupera toma al peluche con cuidado y mira al oji-verde quien aun sonrojado le mira molesto con las orejas hasta atrás y su cinturón levantado, baja sus orejas triste y su cola se queda suelta.

Chat blanc: Hace una reverencia ya parado - Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte - dijo un poco sonrojado.

Chat noir: Enojado y gruñendo - ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! - le grita señalándolo - ¡Deja de seguirme! - grita al otro.

Chat blanc: Suelta un suspira desganado - Si eso son tus deseos... - dijo llevándose el pequeño muñeco.

El gato blanco desaparece del lugar, el anillo del héroe suena y se destranforma suspira apenado, pero no puede dejar que el otro haga lo que quiera con el... eso que hizo.. el beso fue muy raro para el.. plagg agotado le mira esperando respuestas.

Plagg: Comiendo su porción de queso - Mmm, creo que fuiste muy duro con el - dijo serio.

Adrien: Camina por las escaleras - ¿Tu lo crees?, no debió... besarme - dijo esto ultimo en susurro, le ha robado un beso -( Sus labios eran... cálidos a diferencia de su comportamiento )- piensa sonrojado sin pensar.

Plagg: En la camisa de adrien escondido - ¿Y tu piensas que rechazarlo es buena idea? - dijo en pregunta.

Adrien: Se detiene y mira a fuera cuando escucha gritos - No pero debemos ayudar a que lo entienda - dijo ocultándose y transformandose.

\- Mientras con chat blanc -

Observa una mariposa azul volando en un parque se mantiene fuera de la vista de las personas no quiere que le molesten en su momento de tristeza, escucha los gritos de las personas no le importa mucho que digamos..

\- Con los dos héroes -

Ladybug y chat noir estaban luchando contra un akumatizado gorila, quien busca a no sabe quien... excepto el héroe de negro que estaba mas preocupado sobre lo que paso con el otro, actuando des concentrado.

Ladybug: Mira al gato - ¡¿Sabes es un buen momento para algo de ayuda?!, ¿¡donde esta el tu blanco?! - pregunta al héroe.

Chat noir: Mira a todos lados - ¡¿Y quien lo necesita?!, ¡nosotros claramente no! - dijo con su tono bromista.

\- Unos 3 doritos después -

Ladybug estaba en una jaula de metal y chat noir en manos de gorila, le estaba a punto de romperle la espalda al héroe gatuno, mientras la heroína piensa como mierdas usar su lukycharm, entonces el chico gato sin mas en que pensar mientras que en la guarida de hok moth dice su monologo de victoria junto con mayura quien ha mandado su sentimounstro.

Chat noir: Toma aire - Me arrepentiré de esto - dijo para el solo - ¡Chat blanc! - grita cuando se desmaya.

El nombrado aparece y rescata al héroe de negro lo lleva a un lugar seguro, enojado por lo que hizo, comienza a pelear contra el gigante gorila y busca su punto débil, usando una lanza/alabarda esta vez como arma; libera a ladybug de su encierro.

Chat blanc: Mira a la chica - Ve tu por el gigante.. yo me encargo de este bicho - dijo frió -( No puede mantener a salvo a chat noir, a mi gato, no es de fiar )- la mira enojado.

Ladybug: Asiente y se columpia con su yoyo - Bien, mantén a chat noir a salvo - dijo.

Chat blanc: Deja que se vaya - Y lo haré maldita bicho - dijo en susurro.

Mira al sentimounstro mientras clava la alabarda en el suelo, da uno pasos adelante..

Chat blanc: Mira con odio a la invocación - ¡Eres un peligro, eres odiado por mi amor, y si lo eres.. lo eres para mi...! - corre mientras su mano se comienza a llenar de un aura blanca - ¡Y si es de esa forma te mereces..! - grita saltando - ¡Apocalicpse! - grita tocando al ser.

Una gran explosión blanca y azul se vio en especial para chat noir quien lo vio cuando despertó, la heroína se escondió justo a tiempo, pero el enorme gorila descuido durante ese momento el objeto akumatizado y este recibió la onda de la explosión destruyéndolo junto con uno que otro edificio en el proceso.

Chat noir: Corre a ver si alguien estaba herido - ¡Mi lady!, ¿estas bien? - la ayuda - ¿Esta todo bien? - pregunta, inseguro de este sentimiento.

Ladybug: Con una mano en su cabeza - Creí que tu y tu cataclysm eran el mayor problema - dijo.

Chat noir: Asiente y la deja - ¡¿Chat blanc, donde estas?! - llama al otro.

En el cráter, el héroe de blanco se haya lamiendo su mano como si fuera un gato real, quitándose las cenizas del monstruo de su cabello blanco, mira cuando el otro le llama..

Chat noir: Le sonríe - Gracias por ayudar.. - dijo.

Chat blanc: Sonríe un poco - Sabes que estoy a tus ordenes.. mi gato - dijo bajando de su arma que vuelve a ser la replica del bastón de chat noir, toma la mano del anillo de este - Cuando me necesites solo llama por mi nombre y el caballero aparece esperando tus ordenes - le besa.

Chat noir: Asiente, no tan molesto, sera por lo cansado - Y cuando me necesites.. estoy para ti.. - dijo sonrojado.

Chat blanc: Deja de sonreír cuando ve a ladybug - Tengan mas cuidado - dijo frió mirando a la chica - Y espero que a partir de ahora seas mas considerada con lo que tiene que decirte el - dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ladybug mira a chat noir, pero el anillo de este suena al igual que los aretes de ella, se van por caminos opuestos, el chico se va a su casa donde le regañaron de una forma que antes no lo ha echo su padre.

Mira a la ventana.. ve a los gatos frente a su casa maullando durante la noche y una presencia que los aleja para mirar a el, lentamente se duerme sintiéndose seguro de la presencia observándole descansar..

\- Con chat blanc -

Mira a adrien como puede actuar frente a todos... y luego ser el mismo, niño no era su gato y su gato no era el niño... son dos muy diferentes, pero es su amor... su gato.. aunque le trate feo, y le maltrate con esas palabras... todo por esa maldito bicho.

Chat blanc: Mira adrien dormido - Quiero ayudarte a que no te sigas maltratando - dijo, mira a catrastrophe - ¿Puedo hacerlo... como yo? - dijo.

Catrastrophe: Mira al felino blanco - Si el esta dispuesto a entregarse de todo corazón a ti, aceptar el cambiar y que este dispuesto a llevar esta vida, el sera tuyo - dijo.

Chat balnc: Suspira - Y así sera e estará conmigo, y no sufrirá mas, sera el.. - dijo serio - Prometí protegerte y amarte.. eso es lo que haré - tocando el anillo en el collar bajo el cascabel.

Desaparece del lugar a donde ha habitado desde que ¨nació¨, como le llamo catastrophe ese día, lleno de libros de todo tipo, le resulta interesante el leer lo que le llamara la atención, aunque su tiempo entre comer y dormir sea muy complicado.

Chat blanc: Mira al gato dormido, lo mueve con cuidado despertando le suave - ¿Que se necesita para hacer a chat noir.. como yo? - pregunta.

El kawami le cuenta lo que necesita.. mas preciso lo que se debe conseguir, el collar para el anillo de este.. siendo que debe ser un metal puro, como debe ser echo que quedara como el que lleva..

Catastrophe: Cruzado de brazos - Debes socializar mas - dijo - Ve a la escuela donde estudia el muchacho y aprender mas de el.. - dijo suavemente bostezando y volviendo a dormir.

CoNtInUaRa...

\-----------------------------


	5. Capitulo 5: Nuevo chico, haciendo la socializador y ¡¿aun me estas siguiendo?!

Aun en penumbras casi ni ha amanecido en la ciudad de parís realmente y en la guarida donde nuestro querido gato de blanco estaba averiguando como entrar a la escuela de su querido gato negro, su pequeño ¨compañero kawami¨ estaba ayudando le con eso y con su desayuno; ambos necesitan alimentarse primero por la conexión que tienen y reciente han descubierto.

Aunque inconvenientes ya que el traje al parecer como la conexión no quiere, y volvía al cuerpo de chat blanc o no se quería despegar de el y de su piel, suspirando se deja caer en el suelo con los brazos debajo de su cabeza, catastrophe mira unas revista.

Chat blanc: Su cola se mueve con molestia - Quiero ir con mi gato.... - murmura sentado ahora con un gruñido cierra sus ojos -( Quiero poder salir sin que noten que soy yo un héroe )- piensa - Algo mas normal por el momento, deseo - murmura.

Catastrophe: Asiente ve que el anillo del collar brilla - Chat blanc - dijo viéndole ahora.

Chat blanc: Con los ojos cerrados - Mmm - sin abrirle.

Al abrir los ojos ve al gato blanco de ojos azules pero cuando ve sus manos, tiene uñas algo largas si e no tiene los guantes blancos, en realidad no lleva su traje ahora, pero toda su apariencia ha cambiado ahora, aunque aun siente su cola e orejas, se mira al espejo roto y no tiene su antifaz blanco, aun las tiene... y se mueven su cola del mismo largo y todo pero se mueve; su collar estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre con el anillo blanco.

Lleva una chaqueta con capucha y el patrón de algunos detalles de su traje estaban en este, una camisa negra holgada, sus pantalones eran grises y su cinturón era su cola, todo en el era como un ser humano normal, aunque al ver la revista con su gato sin su traje... se parece mucho a el o solo su peinado, aunque su color era blanco y sus ojos azules, era como ver una copia del mismo chico que era su gato aunque no tuviera expresión alguna que era la diferencia de el que se ve muy feliz..

Catastrophe: Con sus patitas en sus caderas - Bien ahora tienes que correr a la escuela blanc - dijo volando hasta la capucha y poniéndola sobre la cabeza de este, hasta cubrirse el y las orejas de gato - Si es molesto, pero es mejor que no las vean o ocultarlas con algo - explica.

Entonces el chico tiene otra duda, mira la ventana y sin mas corre curioso, el kawami grita de miedo pero aun tiene sus poderes, por lo que seria mas fácil ir a la escuela e imita los movimientos de los deportistas de parkour, tal vez así se normal e pase desapercibido, aunque baja para experimentar ser alguien mas normal caminando cuando siente que es suficiente solo faltaba un poco para llegar a la escuela de su gato negro.

Camina por un callejón e algo le llama la atención en lo que era un contenedor...

Chat blanc: Mira un basurero que tiene algo - ¿Que son estos? - mira el objeto.

Catastrophe: Se asoma de la capucha y sonriendo se los pone en la cabeza - Son perfectos para ti - dijo viendo como ocultaban sus orejas como partes de este - Son audífonos para escuchar música pero ahora son perfectos para tus orejas - se esconde en la capucha - Ahora viene lo dificil, no muevas tus orejas o colas y si lo haces prepárate para responder preguntas e evitar que sepan que eres chat blanc, chico - dijo con sus patitas cruzadas.

Chat blanc: Lo mira enojado - Pero yo soy chat blanc, es mi nombre y no lo cambiare por nada - dijo sin ganas de mucho.

Catastrophe: Suspira - Si saben como te llamas realmente te buscaran y perseguirán, hasta atraparte y ver quien eres o lo que eres - dijo pensando - Bueno, puedes usar blanc, ¿que piensas?, no cambia mucho de tu nombre real - dijo.

Chat blanc: Asiente una de las esquinas de sus labios se alza como una media sonrisa - Si, gracias, catastrophe - dijo dejando que este se esconda.

El kawami al ver esta llamada ¨sonrisa¨ estaba... feliz por su ¨compañero¨ o hermano realmente, su gato era sumamente especial para el, y si su felicidad era con el chico estará contento de unirlos, si chat blanc feliz hace a catastrophe feliz..

\- Con adrien -

Se despierta por el sonido del despertador y ve a plagg comiendo su queso camenberg junto con la mochila lista para sus clases, aunque el no quiera admitir se preocupa por su amigo y portador, termina su porción sonriendo y viendo que este estaba... triste.

Plagg: Se acerca a el - ¿Que pasa adrien? - le pregunta.

Adrien: Mira su anillo - Solo no se... cansado de lo de siempre.. - dice y mira la flor aun viva o vivas de cada que se encuentra con chat blanc - Pero no hay tiempo para esto - se levanta - Estaré listo pronto plagg para irnos - dice feliz.

Se va a alistar para la escuela, todo hoy iría de maravilla a su manera, todo bien, baja con sus cosas a desayunar con su padre que ahora le regaña por cada cosa, no se deja deprimir.. come, toma sus cosas y se va a la escuela...

Iba de camino en el auto con su guardaespaldas conduciendo como siempre, era una tranquila mañana en la ciudad parisina...

\- En la escuela -

Siente que algo estaba cerca, subiendo las escaleras..

Estaban en el aula de la señorita bustiere para sus clases y todos estaban preparando las cosa, cuando ella estaba apunto de comenzar el señor damocles pide permiso para entrar, viene acompañado lo nota adrien a lado e nino, pero un extraño sentido.. le dice que es ¨diferente¨.

Señor damocles: Con una fingida mirada estricta - Buenos días alumnos, hoy tienen un nuevo compañero de clases - dijo hace señas y este avanza - Es obediente - murmura a la señorita bustiere.

Señorita bustiere: Sonríe a el - Bien señor damocles, nosotros recibiremos al nuevo amigo y le enseñaremos las reglas - dijo feliz.

El señor damocles como todo hombre ocupado se retira con cortesía, mientras todos estaban emocionados por el nuevo, aunque chloe estaba mas o menos interesada como lo era layla para usarlo, kagami no parece importarle mucho nuevo o no no era amenaza para ella o adrien.

Señorita bustiere: Sonriendo - Bien, yo soy la señorita bustiere y bueno habrá un tiempo para conocernos mejor en clase pero queremos saber un poco de ti, ¿puedes presentarte? - le pregunta.

¿¿??: Asiente - Claro - dijo.

Adrien: Lo mira curioso -( No puede ser el.. )- se dijo mentalmente con la mas calma.

¿¿¿???: Sonrió al ver a adrien su gato se quita la capucha - Me llamo blanc shirone - dijo amable viendo a adrien que estaba sorprendido -( Hola gatito )- piensa.

Adrien: Abre muchos los ojos sin creer lo que ve -( No puede ser posible )- piensa.

Nino: Lo mira preocupado - ¿Adrien estas bien? - le pregunta.

Adrien: Asiente - Si lo estoy jeje, solo pensé escucharlo en otro lugar, pero no lo se - lo mira con amabilidad - Se que puedo contar contigo nino - dijo sonriendo.

Señorita bustiere: Sonriendo - Bien hoy haremos algo diferente nos cambiaremos de lugares con nuestros compañeros, para conocernos mas - dijo - De igual forma preséntense con blanc chicos - dijo sonriendo.

Todos se acercan a el y hacen sus nuevos compañeros, mas que nada chloe e layla para ver que tan iguales era a adrien, marinett estaba un poco nerviosa si decirle a adrien que fueran compañeros por sugerencia e alya, pero adrien estaba pensando o bueno tratándose de convencer que blanc... no era chat blanc no se arriesgaría tanto... ¿o si?.

Luego tomaron su clase aunque la mirada de blanc estaba puesta en adrien desde que comenzó, en su vida no se ha sentido tan nervioso como ahora mismo, disimula ver la clase e anotar todo no dejaría que este traspié le impidiera continuar con su día.

\- En el recreo, en el patio -

Adrien trata de pasar tiempo con nino e las chicas, pero la mirada del albino como se puede decir... lo tenia apenado e incomodo, no le quita la mirada de encima, aunque el cuando voltea nota que no socializa mucho, aunque rosita y el parecen llevarse bien un poco.. aunque con chloe tuviera un intercambio de palabras con el, este simplemente dijo:

Chat blanc: La mira sin expresión - Entiendo que sola sientas que no puedes lograr mucho, tu heroína te haya decepcionado y todo.. pero no seas mala con la única persona que te quiere hacer feliz de forma genuina - dijo.

Chloe: Mira con una sonrisa a pelo-blanco - Eres el realmente un buen amigo.. hasta luego - se va con su amiga.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, mas que nada en una esquina viendo todo era layla, quien al ver como el chico nuevo puede hacer las cosas en su primer día, ya perdieron otra vez +tose hotmowk perdió su fabrica de acumatizados, tal vez si le provoca. Solo tiene que ver en el momento exacto para hacer su movimiento, ve a adrien que estaba mas interesado en el..

Junto con rosita...

Rosita: Le extiende un brazalete de la amistad - Esto es un brazalete de la amistad y espero seamos buenos amigos desde ahora, mi nombre es rosita - dijo sonriendo.

Chat blanc: Lo toma y asiente, no muestra expresión alguna - Muchas gracias, rosita - lo ve - Es muy lindo - se lo pone en su muñeca.

Rosita: Curiosa - ¿Tu cabello es siempre así de blanco? - pregunta.

Chat blanc: Asiente aunque un poco incomodo - Si.. desde que tengo memoria - dijo.

Juleka: Sonrió - Se te ve cool, ¿no eres un familiar de adrien? - pregunta - Disculpa me llamo juleka - dijo un poco tímida.

Luka: Lo ve en muchos ángulos diferentes - Algo así se ve, mmm, ¿es curioso? - dijo y le extiende la mano - Soy luka, el hermano de juleka - dijo amistoso.

Chat blanc: Toma la mano con confianza - Muchos gusto y no que yo sepa o recuerde - imita la sonrisa de el peli-azul - Blanc, blanc shirone - dijo, pero aun mantiene la mirada en adrien.

Este sin mas se escabulle y toma la muñeca del llamado ¨blanc¨, se lo lleva a los vestidores vero al ver el rostro de el estaba muy feliz de verle por su sonrisa como se las da cuando era.. no puede ser este era el acosador mas...

Adrien: Suspira - ¿Que haces en mi escuela? - pregunta.

Chat blanc: Lo mira como si no lo conociera - ¿No te sorprende gatito? - dijo feliz.

Adrien: Niega - No - responde - ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunta serio.

Chat blanc: Mira al suelo - Solo quería... socializar como tu.. - dijo con una mano en su brazo - Con mi traje o yo real.. no puedo hacer mucho sin que me molesten.. los franceses son muy ciegos en verdad - responde sincero, sus orejas e cola se abajan.

Adrien: Mira con pena - Bien.. - sonrió - Disculpa por eso.. solo me sorprendiste pero si sigues así... me harás que te golpee acosador, ¿entiendes? - dijo con incomodidad -( No puede estar apareciendo a donde yo vaya.. pero, el tiene mas libertad que yo en casa )- piensa triste.

Chat blanc: Se anima al escuchar - Gati- - lo mira sin entender porque le tapa la boca.

Adrien: Sera raro pero - Yo en estos momentos no soy chat noir o gatito, en publico no lo digas y menos sin mi traje, solo adrien - dijo señalándose -( Espero entienda )- se dijo.

Chat blanc: Asiente se pone en una rodilla como cuando estaba en su traje - Eres adrien y yo blanc, mucho gusto - extiende su mano para tomar la del chico y besarle como un caballero - Igual no puedo decir el mio - dijo amistoso con una sonrisa.

Adrien: Asiente sonrojado, muy sonrojado - Bien - se cruza de brazos - En nuestros trajes, no se puede decir hemm nuestros nombres de estas ropas - dijo explicando - Nadie puede saber que blanc es chat blanc, y adrien es chat noi, bien, ¿has entendido? - le pregunta.

Chat blanc: Asiente feliz - Si - dijo - ¿Algo mas que deba saber de esta ¨identidad¨? - pregunta.

Adrien: Piensa un poco - Si, no me beses la mano - regaña - Si estamos en publico no lo hagas - dijo de brazos cruzados.

Chat blanc: Asiente feliz de complacer - Bien - dijo.

Los dos salen de los solitarios baños hasta los vestidores que estaba igual, solo que antes de salir blanc besa la mejilla de adrien, solo un suave toque que los dos les pareció... relajante y amable y se va caminando rápido como un chico normal..

Adrien: Pone su mano en su mejilla -( Esta sensación otra vez )- recordando que cuando estaba con el pasaba.

Sale de ese lugar antes de que sospecharan sus ¨llamados amigos¨ pero mantiene la mirada en blanc quien parece aburrido, solo voltea y cuando lo hace este desaparece de su vista, lo busca con la excusa de que le deje mostrarle la escuela y logra dar con su paradero, lee los libros que el ha leído antes se sienta con el y toma un libro para hacer lo mismo; aunque este siente que el no se da de cuenta... lo hace y sonríe feliz.

Aunque tiene que hacer muchas sesiones de fotos para su padre, actuar en un comercial con la molesta de layla que no sabe por que su padre le escogió si era realmente molesta e mas mala que chloe con los demás.. suspira, no te amargues adrian, en cualquier momento un akumatizado y seras libre de hacer lo que quieras... piensa..

\- Mas tarde en la noche -

El akumatizado era un niño que tuvo pesadillas al ver una película que su madre no le dejo ver y gracias a la ayuda de su lady e ayuda de chat blanc, salvaron la noche de este día, ahora regresa al niño a la casa con ayuda de chat blanc quien ha permanecido serio todo el camino; entregando al niño, el anillo de chat noir suena tiene que irse rápido y sin despedirse se va..

Estaba en frente a la mansión agreste solo tiene que entrar y disfrutaría una buena noche de sueño por este largo día y cuando voltea..

Chat blanc: Sonríe un poco, toma la mano de chat noir y la besa - Chat noir, gatito esto - dijo suavemente - Para ti - una flor verde mas.

Chat noir: La toma sonrojado pero su expresión cambia a enojado - ¡¿Aun me estas siguiendo?! - su sonrojo no se va y se pone mas nervioso - ¿Q-que haces aquí? - le pregunta.

Chat blanc: Lo acorrala en una pared de una chimenea - Cuando eramos blanc y adrien me dijiste que no querías verme, ahora, siendo chat noir mi gatito y yo chat blanc tu gato... no quieres verme... ¿por que? - baja las orejas y se sienta como un gato, esperando la respuesta del vestido de negro.

Chat noir: Estaba nervioso - Y-yo... - tartamudea viendo los ojos azules pero suena su anillo - Tengo que irme, lo siento - susurra pero le da un abrazo se separa - Mañana hablaremos de esto y muchas gracias por la flor - dijo saltando para entrar a su habitación.

Cuando estaba adentro saluda en despedida mientras el de blanco mira desde el techo hacia donde estaba el chico, quien deja la flor con el gran ramo de flores de colores y se cambia para dormir.. suspirando chat blanc se va a su escondite...

CONTINUARA....

\-----------------------------------------


	6. Capitulo 6: Velada romántica, Corazón roto... y arreglado por uno sincero...

Fue un día increíble para adrien desde el inicio, desde su punto de vista pudo ser un día como cualquier otro con su padre, sus amigos e siendo el niñero del gato extraño super héroe de blanco infiltrado en la escuela para seguir ¨no-siguiéndolo¨ pero acosándolo de forma que piensa que el no se dará cuenta, pero gracias a su plan para esta noche de luna llena.. cada minuto vale la pena..

Aunque el super heroe gatuno encubierto de estudiante estaba algo mas o menos, nada mas interesado en ver que planea ¨su gato¨, aunque siente mas o menos que puede ser realmente, no estaba tan celoso como piensa en secreto catastrophe, pero con el chico super modelo / héroe gatuno de negro en secreto quien no correspondía sus sentimientos aun le trajera regalos..

En la escuela el único lugar donde puede encontrar a adrien sin que sus ¨amigos¨ estuvieran a su alrededor era la biblioteca, buscando según el, la razón de que hubiera un clon de chat noir pero blanco en la ciudad de parís, quien estaba mas relacionado con el famoso héroe chat noir y muy lejos lo era ladybug; usando los libros e medios digitales para conseguir mas información al respecto del fenómeno... pero nada arrojaba una pista de su existencia...

Blanc: Extiende una lagartija muerta - Para ti - dijo decidido.

Adrien: Mira al pobre animalito muerto - ¿Por que has hecho eso? - pregunta cuando el otro lo deja cerca del libro de historia.

Blanc: Viendo a los ojos verdes de adrien - Porque no quiero dejarte con tu dolor - dijo serio solamente para darse media vuelta.

Adrien: Parpadea -( Dejarte... con tu dolor... )- piensa a un en shock pero mueve su cabeza de lado a lado - Solo no quiero que interrumpas mis planes - murmura serio y directo.

¿Que dolor estará hablando el de blanco?.... pero, no dejara que es arruine su día y su plan...

Cierra el libro y toma su teléfono para poner todo en su lugar.. pero no deja la lagartija... se la lleva en uno de sus bolsillos por pura discreción de la evidencia o sera alguna razón... ¿mas?; ¿por que sus palabras tuvieron efecto en el? piensa adrien ¿el no lo conoce?.

\- En la tarde -

El héroe parisino negro gatuno estaba comenzando con su plan, su plan... para conquistar a ladybug, ella dijo que aceptaría salir a una cita con el, preparando todo emocionado, aunque tuviera un espectador no pensado viendo todo; cuando entendería que el no quiere nada al menos que no sea ladybug..

Cuando voltea de ver la mesa para la cena romántica que ha visto en las películas de super héroes, algo cliche pero no tanto claro, se encentra un ramo... de flores en sus narices, sostenidas por el otro, quien las entrega sin decir nada..

Chat noir: Lo mira serio - No quiero problemas - dijo enojado pero no ve algo mas... no como otras veces - ¿Me has escuchado? - dudoso pregunta.

Chat blanc: Asiente - Solo quiero ayudar - dijo.

Chat noir: Coloca las flores en el florero - Gracias pero no necesito tu ayuda... - dijo seguro.

Chat blanc: Asiente - Bien.. - se va en silencio.

Claro no se fue del todo, haciendo aparecer las cosas que el héroe de negro necesitaba en completo silencio... tal cual el pensaba en voz alta quería conseguir... de forma egoísta continua con sus preparativos, mientras mas oculto era observado por los ojos que lentamente perdían su brillo...

\- En la hora de la cita -

No esperaba que ella viniera...

Ladybug: Suspirando - Chat noir... - trata ella de razonar.

Chat noir: Sonriendo emocionado sosteniendo una rosa tan hermosa - ¿Que ocurre mi lady? - pregunta extendiendo esta a ella.

Ladybug: Seria - Yo... amo a alguien mas, por eso no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos chat noir... - le entrega la flor - Solo quiero ser contigo lo que siempre he sido.. - dijo dándose la vuelta - Mi mejor amigo y compañero en las batallas - sin voltear se a ver.

Chat noir: Parpadea con unas lagrimas - Pero... - trato de decir sonando confiado.

Ladybug: Aprieta sus manos - ¡Yo no te amo!, ¡¿cuando lo entenderás?!, ¡solo te quiero como amigo! - grita.

La heroína toma su yoyo y se va del tejado, sabe que fue dura con el pero era por el bien del gato negro...

Chat blanc ha visto esto desde donde estaba, camina lentamente y sin hacer ruido hasta estar a solo cinco pasos del héroe gatuno de negro, quien estaba parado viendo a donde la chica insecto había corrido... muy silencioso; estaba enojado... y quería ir a hacer pagar a la chica insecto por lo que hizo...

Chat noir: Riendo de espaldas - A esto te referías... - viendo a la luna apretando la flor en sus manos.

Chat blanc: Se acerca en silencio sacando su arma, una alabarda blanca.

Chat noir: Suspira mientras cambia a una expresión de dolor, el cataclysm activado , pero cae de rodillas soltando la rosa que se desintegra - Todo en mi vida es una mierda... - entre llanto con sus manos en su cabeza clavándose las garras - ¿¡Por que es lo único que me pasa a mi!?, ¡todos me dejan, me ignoran o solo están conmigo para lo que quieren!, ¡....! - se congela.

Era una sensación cálida, fuerte, pero no lo estaba forzando a su alrededor solo sosteniéndolo suavemente, un abrazo... un suave... ronroneo y respiración en su cuello... era tan... familiar, como los que solía darle su madre antes de desaparecer... pero era, confortante, amoroso y sincero..

Chat blanc: Con sus ojos cerrados - No quiero dejarte con tu dolor - dijo serio.

Chat noir: Trata de apartarse pero no puede, se acerca mas a esta sensación - ¿Por que sigues aquí? - le pregunta, sus manos se clavan mas las garras en su cabeza.

Chat blanc: Lleva sus manos para quitar lentamente las manos del gato negro y no se lastimara mas - Porque... te amo - dijo volteando al otro para que lo vea - Te amo.. y no quiero que sufras mas... - dijo suavemente.

Chat noir ve a los ojos de chat blanc, cuales brillaban a la luz de la luna de forma hipnotizan te pero amoroso como siempre ha sido el gato blanco... por el, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas un poco..

Chat blanc: Acerca su rostro al de chat noir - Se que has pasado por mucho, y prometo protegerte con mi vida si es necesario - viendo a los ojos verdes del gato negro - Solo quiero poder estar en tu vida - susurra.

Chat noir: Se acerca mas a chat blanc con lo que acaba de decir, pero estaba nervioso y aterrado se queda congelado - Me abandonaras... - dijo una mano en su mejilla lo hace ver a chat blanc - Pero... creo que te amo... t-te... - cerrando los ojos recordando todo lo que chat blanc ha hecho por el - Te... - como trato de acercarse a el - Amo - dijo viendo a los ojos de este - Te amo, gracias por... - es interrumpido.

Los labios del gato alto blanco estaba sobre los suyos, los dos con los ojos abiertos y sus corazones latiendo mas rápido, la sensación en sus labios y que lentamente hace cerrar sus ojos... se separan; no hubo mas que ese suave toque pero que hizo que ambos tuvieran las llamadas ¨mariposas en el estomago¨.

Chat noir: Abre los ojos lentamente - Perdona por todo, rechazarte... - lo abraza mas - Te amo... chat blanc - dijo separándose.

Chat blanc: Parpadea asintiendo toma la mano del anillo y la besa - Por ti daría mi vida quieras o no - besa la frente con cuidado - Y nunca dejare que estés en el dolor, otra vez, ni nunca... - dijo serio a los ojos de chat noir, pero amoroso e cálido.

Chat noir: Sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, toma la mano de chat blanc - Y yo daré mi vida por ti y no dejare que te ahogues en tu dolor, quiero darte amor como tu me lo das... - ente-lanzando los de dos de las manos de ambos y con una sonrisa -( Eres el único que me ama de forma sincera y lo veo )- abrazando al otro, sintiendo esta conexión mas fuerte.

Chat blanc: Corresponde -( Siento que ya me comienzas a amar... eso... me hace amarte mas )- ronroneando.

Se escucha el retumbar de un trueno haciendo que los dos héroes gatunos asustados, corran por los techos uno junto al otro mientras comenzaba a llover, hasta que suena el anillo del chico rubio; eso era que tenia que regresar a casa pronto...

\- En la mansión -

Adentro de la habitación de adrien, los dos estaban secándose o mas bien chat blanc secando a chat noir, quien estaba nervioso por el héroe blanco.. ya que pronto se des-transformaría y seria peligroso para el héroe de blanco..

Chat noir: Sonrojado con su cabello mas alborotado - Gracias - sonriendo de forma dulce pero nerviosa.

Chat blanc: Sonriendo un poco mientras, la luz verde estaba por todos lados - Es una hermosa sonrisa, no la ocultes - dijo - Pero aveces esta bien mostrar que estas molesto o quieres expresar algo, llorar, es bueno.. - dijo dejando la toalla doblada a un lado.

Adrien: Viendo a chat blanc - Creo que es hora de irte - dijo triste de cierta forma - Si te ven, puede que mi padre sepa quien soy.. - dijo mas triste -( Desearía pasar mas tiempo contigo o que mi padre no estuviera )- piensa bajando la cabeza.

Chat blanc: Con mano en la barbilla del chico - Tenemos mucho tiempo que podemos tener... - le besa sus labios y su frente - Chat noir - besa la mano de este.

Y usando la ventana que siempre adrien usaba desaparece, pero antes hace un ademan de despedida frente al edificio de la mansión, eso hace suspirar a adrien con.. felicidad, estaba feliz.. feliz de forma sincera, de forma pura estaba enamorado; ha pasado mucho que tuvo esa sensación de libertad..

Plagg: Comiendo su queso - Felicidades adrien, ya tienes novio - dijo con sinceridad alegre.

Adrien: Sonrojado - Lo se plagg - viendo su mano donde le ha besado y siempre lo hace chat blanc - Y se que el se ha esforzado mucho.. - en su cama.

Su corazón late y sus mejillas sonrojadas, plagg estaba a su lado jugando con el cabello de este haciendo reír a adrien, tomando a plagg en sus manos y acariciando la cabeza de este con cuidado..

Plagg: Moviendo su cola - Tienes que aprender mucho mas sobre el - dijo pero pensando - Y sobre el comportamiento de los gatos - dijo sonriendo.

Adrien: Piensa un poco sin entender - ¿Comportamiento de los gatos? - pregunta

Plagg: Asiente - Si quieres llegar a ser algo para el, debes, en pocas palabras si el aprendió a ser un humano, a ti te toca aprender a ser un gato - dijo.

El chico se acuesta sonrojado, pues chat blanc tuvo que aprender como sea que el haya llegado a su vida o cosa sobrenaturalmente, y como lo conoció actuaba mas como un gato como héroe.. hasta estos dias; una nueva tarea es anotada..

\- Con chat blanc -

Estaba caminando por los callejones que daban hasta su escondite, pero e algo interesante, un puesto o mesita con un gato, y sobre la mesa muchas cosas de gatos en especial un paquetito o bolsita...

Chat blanc: Saca algo de su dinero y lo pone en la tacita donde había monedas - Me llevo esto - dijo tomando una.

Gato: Ronronea - Meooow ( Que la disfrutes ) - dijo en lengua de gato - Meeoow meow ( Que suertudo eres el día de hoy ) - con alegría por el gato blanco, dijo el gato negro.

Chat blanc: Acaricia la cabeza de este - Gracias, aunque el suertudo es mi gato - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se fue directo a casa para probar esta cosita dentro de la bolsa, catastrophe no pudo esperar ver luego semejante desastre en esa habitación, con un chat blanc corriendo, arrastrándose y quedándose de vez en vez completamente quieto sobre... hierba gatuna..

CoNtInUaRa.....

\--------------------


End file.
